Requiem por un final
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Camus presiente que el final está cerca. Pérdidas terribles de amigos y compañeros de armas, pero lo peor está por llegar. La separación prematura de Milo y Camus se ve tinta en sangre nuevamente cuando Camus regresa como espectro. El reencuentro con el amante de toda la vida le hace tener un dejo de esperanza y pensar que no todo se caba en esta vida...


Comentario a Requiem por un final.

No tenía mucho que terminaba de ver la Saga de Hades, para la cual, muchos fans como yo, tuvimos que esperar cerca de 10 años, pero valió la pena la larga espera cuando pudimos ver en nuestras pantallas nuevamente las aventuras de Seiya y compañía, incluidos los caballeros dorados y como plus, los espectros y los resucitados caballeros en su forma de Sapuris.

Éste fic nació precisamente durante esa época. Cuando contemplé las armaduras de los caballeros renegados, léase Saga, Camus y Shura, me pareció que ciertamente habían hecho un milagro, para mí, como para muchos otros, no nos bastaba ver los sapuris solo en papel, necesitábamos verlos a color y con movimiento.

Camus y su eterno rostro serio… creo que lo primero que pensé fue: "Por Zeus, ese rostro tan serio… tan eternamente triste… creo que hay algo más ahí, algo esconde Camus tras esa inexistente expresión…", no pude evitar hilar la idea de lo terrible que debió ser, para aquellos como espectros, regresar y ver a sus compañeros tachándolos de traidores.

Cuando estaba viendo las escenas extras de la Saga, la que más me quedó grabada en la cabeza fue aquella en donde Milo llevo a Camus en presencia de Atena y con un semblante triste mientras suben las escaleras le susurra a Camus:

-¿Por qué nos has traicionado amigo?.-

No pude evitar pensar que a Milo le dolía lo indecible por que ahí… había algo más…

De ésta idea, tal vez tonta, surge éste fic, sobre aquello implícito que quedó en el tintero…

SINOPSIS

Camus presiente que el final está cerca, que una guerra terrible se acerca, la guerra contra Hades toca la puerta. Pérdidas terribles de amigos y compañeros de armas, pero lo peor está por llegar. La separación prematura de Milo y Camus se ve tinta en sangre nuevamente cuando Camus regresa como espectro. El reencuentro con el amante de toda la vida le hace tener un dejo de esperanza y pensar que no todo se acaba en ésta vida…

REQUIEM POR UN FINAL

Camus salió a paso lento del templo de Libra, con gran pesar en su corazón pues había encerrado en un ataúd de hielo al que fuera su discípulo.

Él mismo con sus propias manos había encerrado a Hyoga el caballero del Cisne, al no haber conseguido que éste despertara su séptimo sentido había optado por encerrarle para la eternidad. No deseaba que nadie mas tocara a su alumno preferido, no deseaba que nadie le hiciera sufrir.

Él sabía que de seguir adelante Milo el escorpión, su amante le hubiera arrastrado por los suelos de su templo, a pesar de que el mismo Milo le dijo que sería justo si encontraba nobleza en los corazones de los caballeros de bronce… pero aún así no quería ver pelear a las dos personas a las que él mas amaba. Y si sobrevivía seguro Shura de Capricornio le mataría. Por eso Camus se dispuso a atravesar los templos de Capricornio, Sagitario y Escorpión para llegar a Libra donde había caído Hyoga.

-¿A dónde vas Camus?.- Le dijo preocupado Milo.

-Al templo de Libra.-

-¿Para qué?.-

-Es necesario… necesito comprobar que ha alcanzado el nivel suficiente…-

-…¿Y si no es así, que harás?.-

-Yo mismo le mataré…-

Milo sabía que esas palabras le dolían, sabía perfecto que Camus le tenía mucho cariño a Hyoga y no supo si sentirse felíz de saber que el caballero de Acuario sentía cariño o sí sentirse celoso. Vió en sus azules ojos la preocupación y la nostalgia.

Se acerco lentamente a Camus que le daba la espalda y le abrazó por la espalda tomándolo de la cintura, fuertemente, cálidamente como solo él sabía hacerlo. Y le susurró al oído.

-No temas por él, harás lo correcto y no habrá reproches, él lo entenderá.-

-Milo, si algo llegara a pasarme…-

-¡NO!, no me digas eso, nada va a pasar ¿Entiendes?, tú y yo estaremos juntos, saldremos juntos de esto.- Le dijo con vehemencia.

-Te amo Milo.-

-Yo también te amo, siempre te voy a amar…-

Camus se desprendió del abrazo y se marcho sin titubear.

Ahora que había hecho lo que temía, sentía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a pasar… sentía miedo por que vio la determinación en los ojos de Hyoga y sabía que a los caballeros de bronce no les importaba caer en la batalla o que cayeran los demás caballeros dorados…

_Habrá muchos sacrificios antes del final… _recordó las palabras de Dohko de Libra cuándo Camus le dijo que iría a Libra a detener a los caballeros de bronce.

-No te precipites joven Acuario, ellos llegarán al Patriarca hagas lo que hagas…-

-No es eso… yo…-

-Tú no deseas ver a tu discípulo muerto por alguno de tus compañeros.-

-No, no quiero algo así. Me preocupa Milo también.-

-El caballero del Escorpión, Milo, es un caballero muy noble y muy fuerte también, pero él sabe al igual que tú que esto es una farsa y que Atena nunca estuvo en el Santuario, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por que él masacre a tu discípulo.-

-¿Deseas proteger a Milo también, verdad?.-

-Sí, daría mi propia vida por que no le sucediera nada.-

-Camus, te diré algo, por una vez en tu vida deja de mediar todo. Aprovecha el tiempo que estés con él, cada minuto como si fuese el último. Si no lo haces después te arrepentirás, cuándo ya no haya nada que hacer ni nadie por quien llorar. No tengas miedo de la intensidad de tus propios sentimientos. Si le amas no dejes de decírselo por que nada duele más que las palabras que no se dijeron.-

-Viejo maestro…- Camus se quedó perplejo y sintió esperanza en su corazón, pero a la vez sintió una tristeza profunda…

-Habrá muchos sacrificios antes del final…-

Una vez más cruza el templo del escorpión celeste, en su puerta está su guardián, recargado despreocupadamente en una columna esperando… solo esperando… que aquel que es dueño de su corazón regrese.

Cuándo Milo le ve subir las escaleras acongojado, siente su propio corazón pesado como el plomo.

_¡Gracias al cielo regresas Camus!. _Pensó el escorpión.

-Lo he hecho…-

-Camus, no te culpes fue para protegerlo…-

-Fue cruel, ¿Qué va a suceder ahora con el resto de los caballeros?.-

-Ahora mismo se ha extinto la llama en Géminis, se dirigen al templo del cangrejo… Máscara Mortal les impedirá el paso… ¿Sabes? Tengo la sospecha de que esto no ha sido todo, pienso que volverás a ver a Hyoga antes de que acabe todo esto…-

-Imposible, nadie puede romper el ataúd de cristal.-

-¡Vamos Camus! Siendo discípulo tuyo dudo mucho que se de por vencido ahora… aún siento su cosmo… muy débil, pero aún se aferra…-

El francés se acerca a Milo y lo abraza fuertemente, en sus brazos se derrumba por la tristeza contenida y Milo sorprendido no deja de apretarle con fuerza, con un amor creciente cómo nunca lo había sentido. Siente el temblor del cuerpo de Acuario al llorar dolorosamente…

_Milo, mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor… no sé que vaya a suceder… tengo miedo. _

Piensa con desesperación Camus.

-¡Milo, tengo miedo de que esta batalla sea nuestro fin !¡TE AMO!.-

-Tranquilízate, no es tan grave, verás que vendrán tiempos de paz y podremos ir juntos a tu país, ¿Recuerdas?, te lo prometí… yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… tú y yo… juntos en Francia y juntos para siempre, ¿Recuerdas?… yo…también… te amo.- Milo ya no pude seguir hablando por que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos turquesa, los labios le temblaron y guardo silencio. Ese abrazo… las palabras de Camus… su mirada…

_¿Qué sucede Camus…?¿Acaso…?¿Acaso tú…?_

-¡NO CAMUS!¡ESTE NO ES EL FIN! Ni lo pienses, no te despidas de mí, estás loco si crees que te dejaría ir así como así… ¿Por… que siento que te estás despidiendo?.-

-Te amo.-

-¡TÚ Y YO JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL! No me hagas esto… por favor Camie.-

Camus se acerco lentamente y rozo suavemente los labios de Milo, tiernamente primero y luego con una pasión desbordada… Si… quería llevarse esa imagen de su Milo, por si algo le sucedía o a él mismo…

_Mi hermoso caballero de escorpión… quiero recordarte así, sonriendo, con tu bella sonrisa, el olor de tu cabello… el tacto de tu piel desnuda… tus manos recorriéndome… _ _tus besos asesinos…_

Camus le sonrió despreocupadamente entre las lágrimas y vio que Milo correspondía su sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, soy un exagerado, me preocupo de más…-

-Jajaja eres un tonto, ¿Ves cómo me pones?.-

-Perdón.-

-No hay nada que perdonar mi hermoso Acuario.-

-Bien, es hora de retirarme a mi templo, si descubren que no estoy ahí seguro que esta vez si nos echan del Santuario.- Le guiñó un ojo a Milo.

-¿Estarás bien?.-

-Si… estaré… bien.-

Camus le sonrió, supo mentir y muy bien.

_Vaya Milo, aprendí bien de ti a mentir…_ Pensó con tristeza mientras le daba la espalda a su amante y caminaba a su templo. Otra vez las palabras de Dohko hicieron mella en su cabeza.

_Habrá muchos sacrificios antes del final… _Cerró los ojos con fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Ya casi en la salida del templo del escorpión volteó hacia atrás y lo vio ahí parado, mirando cómo se aleja sin perderle de vista.

Camus le sonrió y con los labios formo las palabras:

-TE AMO.-

-TE AMO.- Le respondió Milo de igual manera.

Milo no dejo de observarlo hasta que la mirada le alcanzó, cuándo ya no fue más que una sombra en el horizonte agachó la cabeza y lloró, lloró de veras. Sentía tal tristeza que no podía contener más el llanto y encima de todo Camus le había mentido, le había dicho que todo estaba bien y no lo estaba…

_Camus… en ti no va mentir, no sabes hacerlo, no conmigo… ¿Me crees estúpido? ¿Crees que no sé que me estabas dando un adiós? ¿Por qué Camus? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es el fin?…_

Las crueles batallas se fueron sucediendo una a una, cayendo varios caballeros. Los caballeros de bronce habían avanzado ya hasta Capricornio. Máscara Mortal había muerto, Shaka también había desaparecido en el cielo al igual que Shura… era triste… era muy triste sentir el cosmo de un compañero de muchos años desaparecer y perderse en el principio de todo, en el infinito.

Milo daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su templo, no podía moverse de ahí por que de haberlo hecho habría ido corriendo hasta el templo de Acuario.. pero él mismo sabía que sería desleal como caballero hacer eso… y no solo eso, sería una humillación para Camus ir ahí… le haría pensar que no es lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarse a los caballeros de bronce… y a Hyoga.

_Hyoga… le has entrenado bien Camus, es más juraría que algo de tu frío carácter y tu gracia al andar lo ha copiado de ti. Es un caballero leal y de buen corazón… pude darme cuenta de ello, de eso y de lo mucho que te quiere… ¿Cómo no? ¿Quién no te querría mi caballero de Acuario? La verdad es que por un momento sí pensé matarle… pero sería cruel… para él y para ti… no le dije la verdad, no le dije que no le maté por que tú querías verle antes de que pasara cualquier cosa… por eso no le maté, por ti._

Finalmente lo que Milo más temía… los caballeros de bronce habían llegado hasta Acuario… pero ahí no había más que dos cosmos encendidos… el de Camus de Acuario y el de Hyoga el cisne…Sin duda estaban peleando con sus mejores técnicas.

Más angustia le entro a Milo cuándo sintió que el cosmo de Camus se volvía débil…

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!.-

-Muy bien Hyoga, has aprendido la última técnica de los caballeros de cristal… y me has derrotado con ella…-

-Camus, maestro… me siento como el hijo que ha levantado la mano en contra del padre…-

-No… no debes tener sentimientos de culpa Hyoga…-

-Maestro…-

Camus se encuentra congelado completamente, derrotado pero orgulloso de saber que su discípulo será su digno sucesor… digno de llevar la armadura de Acuario…

-Es una pena que tenga que marcharme dejando aquí a las personas que más he querido-

_Habrá muchos sacrificios antes del final… que ironía… al menos estoy feliz de haber sido yo y no él… cualquier cosa por él… mi vida también…_

_Adios mi caballero de escorpión, lo siento… yo… no podré ir contigo a Francia como lo había prometido… estoy feliz de haberte encontrado… Milo… te amo… Milo… adiós…_

El caballero de Acuario cae al piso frente a sus discípulo, cae con una sonrisa en el rostro por que sus últimos pensamientos van al único al que ha amado… su Milo… su sensual caballero de ojos turquesa.

Milo corre desesperadamente escaleras arriba, las lágrimas le arrasan el rostro… lo ha sentido, ha sentido como el cosmo de Camus se ha hecho débil hasta casi desaparecer… ha escuchado la voz del francés despidiéndose y ha sentido el viento frío… justo como el que rodeaba a Camus.

-¡Mierda Camus!, esta tarde te estabas despidiendo… -

Las lágrimas le impiden ver bien y tropieza en un escalón, cae aparatosamente pero eso a él no le importa, se levanta y sigue corriendo.

Por fin llega a la puerta del templo de Acuario, jadeando por haber corrido a toda prisa cuesta arriba y observa estupefacto… ahí sobre el piso congelado está su Camus y frente a él Hyoga… corre una vez más y se deja caer de rodillas a un lado de Acuario, le toma con cuidado apoyando su cuerpo en sus piernas, le sostiene cariñosamente la cabeza…

-Camus, no me hagas esto… ¡No me abandones ahora! ¡Aún no!… Camus…-

Camus abre los ojos con esfuerzos al sentir una gota de agua tibia sobre su rostro, eran las lágrimas de Milo, el último dejo de vida en su congelado cuerpo le hace reaccionar.

-Mi… Milo… estás aquí… creí que no te vería nunca más… pero estás aquí…-

-No Camus, estarás bien… ya verás…-

-No Milo, mi corazón dejará de latir pronto. Perdóname, creo que ya no te podré acompañar a Francia, ya… no te mostraré mi país…-

-Camus… ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?… parece ser que de una u otra forma te me escabulles… no me dejes aquí solo con el corazón destrozado… por favor, no lo hagas… te amo…-

-Milo.. tú siempre fuiste fuerte, debes serlo… ahora… debes ser fuerte… tu deber es proteger la paz… junto con Atena y el resto de caballeros que han sobrevivido… yo daría mi vida por ti… tu vivirás todavía…-

-¡¿MI DEBER?! ¡MALDITA SEA! Para ti siempre estuvieron los deberes primero… y mira ahora… mira ahora lo que ha sucedido… tu discípulo también está agonizando… no quiero paz, no quiero a Atena y no quiero ser fuerte, ¿De que me sirve si no estarás?.-

Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Camus mientras Milo toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él.

-Hyoga estará bien… te necesitará… al igual que los demás…-

-… Veré por él… te lo prometo.-

-Tú vivirás… y en ti… sobrevivirá… una parte de mí… no me habré ido… por completo… no pongas esa cara triste Milo, sonríe… sonríe para mí, no quiero que mi último recuerdo sea una cara triste…-

Milo con el corazón destrozado sonríe para su Camie, su sonrisa más dulce aunque bañada de lágrimas.

-Te amo Milo caballero de Escorpión.-

-Te amo Camus caballero de Acuario.-

El cuerpo de Camus se aligeró en los brazos de Milo, el caballero de Acuario había dejado de existir… había una sonrisa en sus labios y una última lágrima se deslizaba lentamente congelándose. Lo besó por última vez. Milo le abrazó con fuerza, gritando… gritando su nombre… entre sollozos, hasta que fue quedándose sin voz. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, depositó suavemente el cuerpo de Camus en el piso y se levanto mareado por sus propias emociones. Al pasar a un lado de Hyoga se arrodilló, extendió la mano y sintió su pulso, se cercioró de que aún vivía y caminó a la entrada del templo. La batalla estaba por terminar y seguramente Atena llegaría al templo del Escorpión Celeste en cualquier momento.

A pesar de que demostró su respeto a Atena no podía mirarle a los ojos por que no quería que viera lo mucho que sufría.

Camino a los demás templos fue solo en silencio, con una mirada sombría. Así pues al entrar todos al templo de Acuario Milo sintió de nuevo una arcada en el estómago, casi se marchó corriendo al verle de nuevo ahí, congelado… todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó junto a él le poblaron la cabeza. No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas corrieron de nuevo por sus lozanas mejillas. Mu lo observa hacía ya rato y se había dado cuenta que algo grave le pasaba a Milo.

-Lo siento tanto Milo…-

-… No es justo…-

-La pelea todavía no termina Milo, sé fuerte que aún no sabemos si Atena nos necesitará…-

-Lo seré, y ojalá me muera yo también para poder alcanzarlo…-

-No digas eso Milo, todavía no es tu tiempo… se paciente…-

Atena revivió a Hyoga y Milo se sintió morir, la verdad es que no le guardaba rencor, por que sabía perfecto que no fue su culpa, en realidad no sabía de quien era la culpa, lo miró tristemente y ambos se echaron a llorar.

Fue el mismo Milo quien llevo en brazos a Hyoga hasta el templo de Atena.

_Es lo único que puedo hacer de momento por tu discípulo Camus, pero no te preocupes yo te lo prometí… veré por él hasta el día en que te vuelva a encontrar…_

Después de la horrible pelea contra Saga el Santuario volvió a tener paz, pero solo momentáneamente ya que se avecinaba la pelea en Asgard. Sin embargo a Milo poco le importaba lo que pasara en el Santuario. La tristeza y la nostalgia en la que vivía sumido eran ya parte de su vida diaria. Algunas veces salía del Santuario para irse de juerga y embriagarse a morir para después yacer en los brazos de alguna nueva conquista, pero ninguna le importaba, solo era una necesidad física que deseaba satisfacer y cada día se sentía peor por que no conseguía olvidar al único dueño de su corazón. Una tarde que ya no soportó más decidió marcharse, tomar unas vacaciones y poner su cabeza en orden.

-¿Qué te vas? Debes estar loco Milo, ahora es cuándo necesitamos que esté aquí con nosotros.- Gritó Aioria.

-Me iré hagas lo que hagas.-

-¿Y a dónde carajos vas?.-

-A Francia.-

-¿A Francia? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndote daño? Él se ha ido Milo…-

-Lo sé… pero se lo prometí… lo prometimos… -

Por más que Aioria gritó y gritó Milo no escuchó razones. Mu y Aldebarán hicieron lo propio pero obtuvieron la misma respuesta. Todos ellos le siguieron hasta el puerto dónde saldría y trataron de convencerle pero no lo lograron. Aioria que fue el que más violento se puso y ni siquiera logró hacerlo reaccionar y cuándo este le sujetó del brazo para impedir que se marchara llegó Shaka.

-Dejenlo ir…-

-Pero Shaka… se va y deja sus obligaciones.- Dijo enfadado Aioria.

-Regresará.-

-Hasta luego caballeros.- Dijo Milo mientras les sonreía.

-Vuelve pronto Milo, te estaremos esperando.- Dijo Shaka.

Shaka perfectamente sabía que el corazón de Milo estaba resquebrajado por la separación prematura de Camus, él le comprendía, no en vano le conocía bien y había compartido su cama con él, esperanzado a que tal vez Milo decidiera dejar atrás la pérdida sufrida y volteara a él. Pero no fue así, mientras Milo le miraba, miraba a Camus, mientras le hacía el amor, se lo hacía a Camus. Era imposible, así que lo mejor era dejarlo libre.

Milo subió al barco dejando atrás a sus compañeros y al Santuario que le vio crecer al lado de su único amor. Pasaron varios días antes de que llegara a Francia.

_Fue nuestra promesa mi caballero de los hielos, aquí vamos. Voy a conocer tu país… voy ver el lugar en donde naciste… yo sé que tú vas conmigo donde quiera que te encuentres ahora… estás conmigo. Ya casi llegamos…_

Una vez desembarcó se dedicó a conocer todos los lugares que pisó. Camino muchas carreteras, anduvo por muchos pueblos, conoció muchos valles, muchas planicies, miles de campos y las ciudades. Eran hermosas… París era hermoso, le impacto el lugar, lleno de gente día y noche. A pesar de que en París casi cada noche amanecía en brazos de alguna mujer o de algún hombre diferente no podía controlar el frío que embargaba su alma… por que sabía que ese frío solo se curaría cuándo estuviese de nuevo al lado de su Camie.

Comenzó a extrañar a sus compañeros y el tener algo que hacer en el Santuario o alguien con quien platicar, así que decidió que era momento de regresar y retomar sus obligaciones y por supuesto ayudar a los caballeros de bronce que tantas penas habían sufrido.

Después de ausentarse tantos días por fin una mañana regresó al Santuario, sus compañeros le recibieron efusivamente, aún el molesto Aioria le abrazó con felicidad después de tantos días de no verlo.

Sobra decir que las batallas cada vez más crueles se sucedieron una tras de otra pero la mas dura de todas ellas… contra Hades estaba por comenzar y está batalla traería consigo más sorpresas todavía…

Milo se encontraba en el cementerio, visitando la fría tumba donde yacía el cuerpo de Camus de Acuario. Tantas noches había acudido ahí a llorar que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces eran. Algunas veces Shaka le había levantado completamente dormido y casi congelado por el frío para llevarle al templo del escorpión celeste. Otras tantas había sido Mu, Aioria o Aldebarán.

Aquella tarde Milo tuvo un presentimiento… algo iba a suceder… extrañamente sintió que debía regresar a su templo, dejó las flores que le había llevado sobre la tierra y se marchó… un par de horas después la tumba de Camus se abrió por dentro y el caballero que había yacido ahí en descanso eterno se levantó…

Fue grande su tristeza cuándo junto con sus demás compañeros caídos en batalla tuvieron que obedecer a Hades y jurar traer la cabeza de Atena… aún cuándo todos sabían que la lealtad era una mera farsa para llegar hasta Atena y advertirle.

_Milo… es una verdadera pena que tenga que regresar del mas allá de esta forma… como un enemigo… Milo… si esta es la única forma en la que te podré ver una vez más… que así sea._

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al Santuario acompañados por Shion, Camus se perdió unos minutos para subir al templo del escorpión y verle aunque fuera de lejos.

Lentamente subió las escaleras que antaño había recorrido tantas veces… pasando los templos de Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer… que mal recuerdo, Leo, Virgo, Libra… y finalmente… Escorpión, se quedó mirando la entrada, el templo seguía emanado esa calidez propia del caballero del escorpión… miro con nostalgia el interior cuándo de pronto escuchó pasos que se dirigían a donde el estaba. Sintió miedo y oculto su cosmo, de un salto se escondió tras una columna y lo vio…

Era él… sí… era él, su antiguo amante… se veía tan impresionante como siempre en su armadura dorada, su cabello largo y azulado… sus ojos turquesa… sus ojos, sin duda era el mismo sensual caballero pero faltaba esa chispa en sus ojos.

-Camus… ¿Por que me dejaste?… Camus… hace unos minutos sentí tu presencia… debo estar volviéndome loco… tal vez fue solo una mala pasada de mi mente…- Dijo tristemente Milo mientras se sentaba en las escalinatas frente a su templo. Recargó los brazos en sus piernas y derramo amargas lágrimas.

Camus le observa en silencio y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuándo le oyó hablar así, deseaba correr y abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que nunca le olvidó, decirle que siempre le amaría pasara lo que pasara, pero no lo hizo, por que de haberlo hecho sus planes de hablar con Atena se hubieran venido abajo. Cuándo Milo se adentro de nuevo en su templo Camus salió de su escondite y corrió escaleras abajo, llorando, con el corazón partido por la mitad de ver lo mucho que su Milo sufría sin él.

Verle de frente convertido en un espectro le dolió lo indecible, la mirada de odio de Milo… le veía con odio mientras le decía que lo mataría por haber traicionado a la diosa por la que tantas veces lucharon juntos… que lo condenaba por ser un falso y haberse vendido a Hades… y mientras el herido escorpión le dirigía esas venenosas palabras Camus lloraba en su interior, lloraba por no poder decirle la verdad.

Cuándo Camus desapareció junto con Saga y Shura para dirigirse al Hades Camus por fin mediante su cosmo pudo hablarle a Milo… ahora que ya nadie le vigilaba… o eso creía él.

-Milo…-

-¿Camus?.-

-Si Milo, soy yo… Milo gracias por cuidar de Hyoga y de Atena… ahora la verdadera pelea comienza…-

-Camus… ¿Otra vez tus verdades a medias?.-

-No Milo, escucha tú corazón… ¿Qué te dice? ¿Crees realmente que traicionaría a Atena? ¿Crees que te traicionaría a ti?.-

-…¿Por qué Camus? ¿Por qué regresas del mas allá para hacerme seguir sufriendo? ¿No es suficiente todo lo que te he llorado?.- Dijo Milo desesperado derramando lágrimas en un torrente.

-Pronto se terminará tu sufrimiento y también el mío… pronto estaremos juntos otra vez.-

-Camus… hasta entonces mi único amor.-

Una hada del Hades espiaba lo que sucedía y lo comunico a su jefe, a Radamanthys.

Milo, Aioria y Mu libraron su última batalla en la mansión de Pandora contra Radamantis, a pesar de ser tres caballeros dorados y de atacarle juntos no consiguieron más que hacer enfurecer al otro. Cuando Seiya y el resto de los caballeros de bronce trataron de ayudarles los caballeros dorados les enviaron a pelear al interior, puesto que esa era su última pelea… lo único que ellos, los caballeros dorados, podían hacer era darle tiempo a Seiya y compañía.

Radamanthys se dispuso a acabar con los caballeros de bronce también pero Aioria, Mu y Milo no lo permitieron y con sus propios cuerpos cubrieron a sus compañeros.

-Hyoga… ahora tu serás el guardián del templo de Acuario… Camus está muy orgulloso de ti… y yo también, pero todavía no es momento de que te vayas… protege a Atena y protege la paz en la Tierra… arrrgggg…-

-¡MILO!- Grito Hyoga cuándo su protector cayó al piso, se acerco corriendo a él para levantarle pero antes de que lo hiciera Milo ya se había puesto en pie.

-¡Vete Hyoga! Aquí no tienes nada que hacer.- Declaró el orgulloso escorpión.

A regañadientes Seiya, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga se marcharon para introducirse en la mansión… a lo lejos pudieron escuchar los poderes que los caballeros dorados, sus hermanos lanzaban a Radamantis antes de dejar de sentir sus cosmos.

-Muy bien caballeros dorados, ahora si la batalla se terminó, los últimos caballeros acaban así… jajaja- Pronunció Radamantis mientras jalaba de un brazo a Aioria y le lanzaba la entrada que le llevaría al infierno, Milo y Mu no pudieron hacer nada para salvarle y con desesperación gritaron.

-¡AIORIA!-

-No estén tristes, ustedes también le harán compañía.- Tomo a Mú por la cabeza y lo lanzó, dejó para el final a Milo, el escorpión.

-Por último tú, caballero dorado de Escorpión… ahora si ya podrás reunirte con tu amante… el caballero de Acuario…-

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?.-

-¿Creías que no los había escuchado? Por supuesto que escuche la traición de tu amante y las cariñosas palabras que te dirigía… así que para ti esto no será difícil supongo…-

-Tal vez…-

-Aunque… ¿Quién sabe si podrán encontrarse en el infierno? Jajajaja el infierno es muy grande… y hay muchos círculos, así que tal vez nunca se encuentren…- Se burló cruelmente Radamantis.

-No pierdo la esperanza…- Con esas palabras se despidió Milo el hermoso caballero de Escorpión mientras era arrojado a los infiernos.

Milo abrió los ojos con pesadez todo lo veía nebuloso y no alcanzaba a comprender donde estaba, cuándo vio a su lado a Aioria y a Mu igual de confusos recordó… habían sido arrojados al infierno por Radamantis, después de caer no vio nada más.

-Tenemos que buscar a Seiya y los demás.- Dijo Mu.

-Deben estar aquí junto con Shaka.- Puntualizó Aioria.

Corrieron por mucho tiempo, no llevaban la cuenta de que tanto pero debió ser el suficiente para dejarlos agotados, por que cuándo por fin los hallaron estaban realmente cansados.

Ahí delante de ellos estaba Shaka y Dohko con los caballeros de bronce, pensando como destruir el muro que les separaba de Atena y el mismísimo Hades.

Intentaron hacerlo con las armas de Dohko pero no lo consiguieron a pesar de haber concentrado todo su cosmo en ello, estaban por perder las esperanzas cuando un haz de luz dorado iluminó el lugar… y entonces Milo sonrió ampliamente casi muerto de risa cuándo le vio… los caballeros dorados que habían perecido, estaban ahí, ya no con las armaduras de espectro si con sus armaduras doradas, todos estaban ahí, Aldebarán, Saga, Máscara Mortal, Aioros, Shura, Afrodita y por supuesto Camus, el francés.

Camus vio directamente hacia Milo, vio sus hermosos ojos felices al fin y le sonrió, se lo había dicho estarían juntos, pronto…Milo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todos tomaron sus lugares no sin antes haber mandado a Seiya, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga a otra sala para evitar que salieran lastimados, ya que la explosión que provocarían sería tan potente que podría arrasar con ellos también.

Encendieron sus cosmos hasta el límite… una luz impresionante bañaba el lugar… ahora si era el último poder de los caballeros dorados, de los 12 más poderosos sobre la Tierra. Todos al unísono lanzaron sus mejores y más poderosos ataques…

La cegadora luz aturdió los ojos turquesa de Milo, lo último que escuchó fue a sí mismo gritando ¡Aguja Escarlata! , después la gran luz, entonces sintió un cosmo conocido a su lado y volteó, ahí a su lado estaba Camus de Acuario, sonriéndole con esos ojos azul profundo y sintió su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-Ahora nada nos podrá separar…-

-Siempre juntos Camie.- Milo siguió mirando sus ojos y así tomados de la mano desaparecieron para siempre… fundiéndose como polvo cósmico… pero flotando juntos… mezclados… en una sola esencia como en el principio de los tiempos. Por que según la leyenda el primer ser existente no era ni hombre ni mujer pero al querer ser más que un Dios fue separado en dos partes, destinados siempre a buscar su otra parte para ser uno solo otra vez…

**FIN**

**ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY.**


End file.
